Remnants of holy darkness
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: "Why is my luck so bad when I'm with you?" When two teens fall into a abyss... let's just say things for them won't be the same anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Thedarr 24: Were back!**

 **Draconis23: Now before you start commenting read to the end I will call him out at that point and time.**

 **Thedarr 24: *looks at draconis confusedly***

 **Draconis23: Read to the end.**

 **Thedarr 24: alright… anyways, the person between the two of us that got the idea for this story is draconis. So yeah. Also my brother is in the corner in the fetal position due to what happened in the previous story.**

 **Draconis23: Now, now I just had this as an idea, you're the one that decided to turn it into a story.**

 **Thedarr24: Well I am bored, anyways how do you think the fandoms that are apart of this story will react to it?**

 **Draconis23: Dislike honestly the OC we will be using will be overpowered and I don't think were skilled enough to be able to do it in the correct way to allow for them to have it a much more enjoyable story.**

 **Thedarr 24: Yeah… but before the story starts, I will say that the OC were using based off of me will be a bit different due to age difference than what we normally do.**

 **Draconis23: We own nothing. And even if you don't enjoy it, don't leave hate we're just trying to figure out how to write these kind of things properly.**

We find our protagonists in a red 1999 jeep cherokee driving off road.

"I really hate offroading." The passenger says in his sweatpants, black hoodless jacket, red shirt, black hair, brown eyes, and dull blue shoes.

"Sorry michael, but the other roads were blocked off due to accidents. And I am trying to save up for a newer jeep that does better on off roading. Plus this is a shortcut." the person that responded to the now named Michael, is the one driving. He has dark brown hair, camouflage pants with side pockets, a dark green shirt and grey shoes. He also has green eyes and has black glasses. "due to the amount of rain we have been getting, the roads are getting more dangerous."

"Rem if you are a good driver the only thing you should worry about is other drivers. Plus your words do nothing to change my feelings." Michael replies annoyed. Suddenly the phones and GPS of the vehicle goes haywire, before shutting off.

"strange." rem blinks while stopping the car.

"What did you do?" Michael asks.

"Nothing. This never happened before." suddenly they heard a loud crunch underneath them. "um…"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun." Michael says sarcasm dripping from his word. "Why is my luck so bad when I'm with you?"

"Sorry. But I think if I back up slowly-" when rem put his car in reverse, the ground gave way underneath them, now they're falling through a hole deep enough so that they can't see a bottom. "Oh fu-"

 **\- a few minutes later at the bottom -**

"ugh… my head." rem grips his head where he's got some blood falling down his forehead.

"Hey want to put my hand back in place" Michael says showing his left hand bent further then naturally possible or healthy angles

"sure… but first put this in your mouth," rem hands his friend a unused pencil. "So you don't bite off y-"

"fine." Michael snaps his arm back into place cutting Rem off. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge. You know I know what can happen when you reset bones but I needed that fixed immediately not the first time something twisted to far." Michael snaps at Rem adrenalin still flowing a little.

"alright. Now let's see if we can find our way out of here." he says ignoring that his friend snapped at him.

"First let's get out of this car." Michael says calming down. Rem nods and grabs the emergency flashlight from under his seat before exiting the car.

Michael just gets out and pulls out a flashlight.

"Dangit, the jeeps totaled. And I doubt we can even get it out of this place." rem says while pointing the light at his car.

"Ya think." Michael says shaking his head.

Rem frowns before going to the back of the totaled vehicle and rummaging through some things. "Good thing I keep these in here."

Michael just waits pulling out a small pouch. After a good minute or so, rem shuts his jeep up and has a dark green backpack.

"Alright I got the bare essentials to survive for a few days." he says to Michael.

"Yeah I only have a few snacks so that will help." Michael says actually smiling in this kind of situation.

Rem just looks at him blankly before he looks around the cave and asks, "So which way do you think we should head?"

Michael shines his light around. And sees a tunnel that goes deeper into the cave. "Only one way to go it seems." Michael says laying his hand on his satchel. Rem nods and walks towards the tunnel.

After a few minutes they come to a cave that has several burn mark's on the ground. As well as a golden sword embedded into a rock, and a crimson blade in the wall. The room is also lit up enough for them to see.

"Why the wall and the stone" Michael asks in genuine confusion.

"Dunno." rem shrugs. "But wanna see if you can pull the sword from the stone?"

"No that is too cliche besides I am more interested in the one stuck in the wall." Michael says tilting his head.

"alright. I guess I will then." Rem then walks up to the golden sword. "you know, this sword looks sorta like the proto-excalibur from fate prototype."

"Yes but this crimson black blade plus the scorch marks all around us, this should not be possible, but do you remember POTK?" Michael asks.

"Phantom of the kill?" rem questions. "Yeah. I didn't get too far due to them shutting it down though. But I remember my favorite one was the female laevatinnin riding a dragon. Why do you ask?"

"First of all you said the name wrong it is laevateinn. But it is hard to say, and do you remember what that blade looked like and does." Michael half questions touching the stone around the blade.

"hmm… don't remember what the blade looked like. But I remember that it has flames that could end the world." is rems answer.

"Well this is either a real good copy that somehow is heating the stones around the blade to near burning or this is the real deal which makes me wonder how powerful that proto-excalibur is." Michael says taking a step back from the blade.

"Well, from what I remember… it could rival laevateinn' sword. And its rank is EX. With all seven seals on it, it's more powerful than artorias excalibur. With each seal off it gets closer to its divine construct status. Plus with a single swing, the energy it gives out is enough to swallow an entire city." he said while circling the blade. "so pretty much on par."

"Now the question is do we even want to touch things of this magnitude oh who am I kidding." Michael says as he grabs hold of the demon blades handle expecting his hand to burn off in an instant and "... Whaaaaaat um ok." Michael says truly taken aback meanwhile.

 _*Shink_ * and he hears a noise from behind him. "hey! Michael! I think I'm gonna be king!" Rem exclaims as he holds up the excalibur.

"Well-" as Michael turns to look at his friend fire flares up behind him, sending him careening into the opposite wall sword in hand, unconscious yet somehow not burnt.

Rem then rushes towards his friend and tries to wake him up, via slapping. Upon getting no response, he goes into his bag and pulls out some smelling salts and uses them on michael yo wake him up. But realises quickly that it didn't work either as he sees blood trail from the back of Michaels head he realises that the only way Michael will wake up is with time, and of course a guarantee that he won't bleed out. Rem then gets an idea, but first he patches up Michael's head. Then he digs into his bag.

A couple minutes later he starts to make some tea. And the smell drifts to Michael. For the first few minutes it seems to have no effect but once it finishes brewing and before it gets cold Michael shifts slightly. Rem then brings the tea closer to his friend.

"First of all leave the jokes to me, second of all next time you even think I want to turn myself into a rocket remind me to make sure I'm outside." Michael says opening his eyes.

"Alright. But if this wasn't gonna wake you up, then I was gonna stop and restart your heart."

"Are you incapable of giving a person a chance to actually get some rest and recover slightly or something." Michael says slowly raising laevateinn. "Anyways I don't think that will happen again." rem shrugs and starts to put the stuff he brought out of his bag, back into it.

"alright, but still, hows the tea?" he questions Michael.

"Haven't had a chance to try it my muscles are readjusting probably like yours right now to better accommodate our new weapons." Michael says finally reaching for the tea.

Rem nods, and says, "I'm fighting through the pain. It feels like there's fire going through my entire body right now."

"Hey at least you didn't literally explode." Michael say cheerfully.

He shrugs again. "you know. I don't think we have sheaths for our swords."

"Well we'll have to make our own or find some in the cave." Michael says, then rem tosses some rope towards the new wilder of laevateinn.

"why not use that?" rem asks.

"Okay." As Michael goes to 'sheath' the demon blade he stops and says "Actually I think I'll hold it till we are at least out of the cave" Michael then cuts the ground and light flares up all around them fully illuminating the room and a ways down the hall.

Rem nods while still putting things away, then when he finished a wall starts to rise to show a new hall way, while a wall starts to lower where they came from. "neat." he says plainly.

Michael nearly lights up the new path and gestures for Rem to follow. Which he does.

About an hour later the two sword welders find an exit that leads to a forest.

"huh, strange. I don't recognize these tree's." rem says.

Michael ties his blade to his hip and looks around "Yup."

They look around and notice that the entrance to the cave is missing. And in its place is more trees of this forest.

"Looks like we are stuck here." Michael grumbles, and rem just sighs.

"yep. But where… I just remembered that I left my phone in the jeep…" rem let a small curse go under his breath.

"Don't make me go cap' on you plus take a look no signal," Michael says pulling his phone. "Sadly the case was absolutely trashed but the otterbox saved it also no data."

"hm… alright." as they walked through the forest, rem stops Michael.

Michael stops but says nothing.

Rem bends down to examine some sort of tracks. "these look like wolf tracks… but different, also with the way the creature is walking. It's almost bipedal. Sometimes is, sometimes isn't."

"Depth of cut suggests way to large distance between track suggests bipedal as well plus marks on the tree at that height further supports the theory." Michael comments.

"Werewolves?" rem supplies.

"Yes, but seems more predatory. So unless the world has become mostly just werewolves and were-creatures I couldn't see them stating their presence like it is something to fear." Michael comments reaching for the demon blade.

Rem stands up, "if so, then we might be dealing with a pack of these 'werewolves' that are more towards their base instincts."

"Yup" Michael say, rem then draws his sword just in case.

"I think we should be ready just in case while we travel."

"I couldn't agree more." Michael affirms.

Several hours later they hear a Bush that's near them, make noise. When they looked towards it, a small brown furred squirrel came out.

Michael just looks at where the squirrel came from. Then said critter ran to the other side of them like a bat out of hell. A second later they heard a low growl. And less than a millisecond after said growl the ground in front of the two becomes engulfed in flames for a few seconds then it dies down only burning the grass and Michael is brandishing laevateinn scanning the area.

Then out of the bush came a black furred werewolf like creature, with white bone armor with red markings, and red eyes. Then another, and another, and… well the two of them are now surrounded by a pack of the same creatures. The only difference is that some have different amounts of bone spikes on the armor. Rem also lifts up excalibur ready for a fight.

"You know… this seems a little grim." Rem says unknowingly making a pun.

"Really it seems like a barbeque to me." Michael say stabbing his blade into the ground. And the ground underneath a number of the beasts erupts into flames and as a cooked piece of one of the creatures flies towards them. Michael catches and looks at it as more pieces continue to fly. Then rem dodges some swings from a 'werewolf' and slashes it in half. But there's no blood from it.

After a few minutes of the killing, a even bigger version comes out. "Think that's the alpha?" rem asks while slashing through the creatures.

"Most likely." Michael replies his blade cutting through the creatures that attack him like well a hot knife through butter. And when Rem goes to attack, the alpha actually dodges his swing. Which shows that this one is smarter than the rest. "So do you want me to limit its movement?" Michael asks finishing of the small ones.

Rem just looks at the alpha while dodging some of its attacks, "how about a combo? Try to see how little of our swords energy we can use?"

A literal miniscule flame forms at the tip of Michaels laevateinn. "Yeah while I was unconscious a lot of instructions basically downloaded themselves into my head." Michael says.

Rem just deadpans before he does the same, but instead of fire, there's a tiny golden ball of light at the tip of proto-excalibur. He then shoots the ball into the alpha' head, causing a hole as big as a golf ball, then it went into a tree causing it to blow up sending shrapnel into the back of the beast making it look like a predatory porcupine with a cyclops hole through it.

"Huh… even with that low of energy, it can blow something up… neat." Rem says while looking at Excalibur. "Now what?"

Another tree falls right in front of Rem. "Now we need to make some form of camp the sun will be setting soon let's cut off the smaller branches to make a small shelter I can easily handle the fire." Michael says starting to trim and chop the tree. And when he turns around, he sees that rem has made a campfire already. "Really?" Is all Michael says continuing to chop

"You sleep, then the flames may go out."

"That is why I chopped down a tree for firewood now help me chop it this kind of thing is not a one person job." Michael replies giving Rem a you really didn't think that I already thought that look. Which rem nods and goes to get chopping at the firewood. "Now what do you have for supplies." Michael asks after they prepared the camp with the sun nearly over the horizon a nice big campfire crackling beside them.

Rem just goes to his bag and pulls out 10 water bottles, 2 large bags of twizzlers, 4 small bags of chips, some batteries, 2 deck cases, and an old radio. And Michael pulls 6 cliff bars out of his pockets and a few pocket knives.

"Not a lot and definitely not the healthiest but let's hope we don't need to eat just this for multiple days straight." Michael says actually a little fearful of how malnourished they will be if this is all that they can eat for a long while.

About two hours in rem says that he will keep watch while Michael sleeps.

"Let me I'm the one that already got rest, besides if anything happens you'll be woken up so don't worry we'll take shifts anyways about 4 hours each should do it." Michael says back.

Rem didn't say anything but he had just turned on his radio and listened to the music while he slept.

"Hmm. Well this was already pretty much guaranteed but that proves it we ain't on earth anymore." Michael says looking up at the sky.

And at a broken moon.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

 **Thedarr 24: and were done with this chapter.**

 **Draconis23: Yup that took a while so ready for what I mentioned at the start**

 **P.S. here is a hint I called it.**

 **Thedarr 24: hm…? *looks at draconis while boarding up the windows with wooden planks***

 **Draconis23: Last chapter we typed up you promised something and I said I highly doubted it and because we typed this I get to say called it.**

 **Thedarr 24: I said updated, not typed up.**

 **Draconis23: Well we people can look at it both way so OK we both either win or lose which do you prefer.**

 **Thedarr 24: well since this is the first chapter of this story, we didn't update it. And now your having me contemplate on weather or not we should do that chapter next.**

 **Draconis23: Hey I've gotten to exercising so I've been in a better mood recently so bring it on plus I realise I kept reading update as upload.**

 **Thedarr 24: ah, well alright then. This has been thedarr 24.**

 **Draconis23: And me.**

 **Thedarr 24: we'll seeya later.**

 **Draconis23: Ariba dachi also RPG fans out there don't forget you can probably heal outside of battle.**


	2. CH 2: a purple start or shall i say Iris

**Thedarr 24: We're back**

 **Draconis23: Hello.**

 **Thedarr 24: Well funny thing. We already planned on what our semblance were gonna be, but I forgot what my oc was gonna have. And I'm pretty sure the same goes for draconis.**

 **Draconis23: I thought we said we planned to do that later but never got to it after that**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah maybe. But anyways, wanna put in the disclaimer?**

 **Draconis23: We are a part of no famous works as such we have no capacity to claim anything but our OC's as ours.**

 **-chapter 2: a purple start, or shall we say iris-**

In the morning Michael woke up after Rems shift and the two of them started to walk down the path, until the holy sword wielder had said something, "So. Still no sign of civilization huh."

"Not true actually but I was going to school for this so I doubt anyone would notice the slight changes in the trees only caused by people." Michael says

Rem deadpans at his friend and says, "I mean in sight."

"No buildings, no but I can still see some things the way the tops of the trees grew show the presence of something like helicopter. Or at least a heavy downward force pushing on it semi consistently. " Michael says smirking "But people don't take notice of small shifts like that or have teaching to do so."

"Hm… maybe it has been something like a phantasmal beast. Or an ancient dragon fly. Those can get really big. Big enough to hunt full grown men." rem reasoned.

"Yes but two things, one I'm running with the knowledge of what we know is real, and two, considering we have not ran into anything like that even though with how much power we now possess we would be lit up like a beacon for anything of that level." Michael counters.

"True. Phantasmal beasts are out. But not the giant dragonflies. We have yet to see any civilizations. And due to the shattered moon we know that this isn't our world or time so there are different rules." Rem says back.

"In many ways it could be heck it may be the future in which we… you know what. Let's stop there before we start going into multiverse theory and just keep moving because as you said no settlements in sight, chances of civilization still are probable but not guaranteed. I could go on but I would prefer to focus on what's around us for now till we know more." Michael monologues.

"Alright," rem says. Then he stops walking, "Say, do you hear low snoring?"

"Yes that's part of the reason for stopping talking and…" Michael just stops himself with his own hand and begins looking around.

As the snoring became louder, the direction became more clear to the two, in which they had looked up. Only to find a little girl falling from the sky!

"... Ok I got her then." Michael says moving seeing Rem not move immediately. In which she landed in his arms. For some reason the sudden contact did not wake her up at all.

"How in the world? Not to mention where did she even come from?" Rem asks. Michael just responds by raising an eyebrow.

Then they heard growls coming from all around them. To which rem readied proto-excalibur.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get disturbed too much, you should easily be able to handle these things." Michael says placing the girl against a tree

Then five creatures like the ones from the previous night came into sight, but these ones resemble bears not wolves. Then they charged the three as Rem prepared his response.

During the fight, the girl started to wake up.

"She's waking up." Michael calls back to Rem.

Before he could say anything, the girl lazily asks, "What's making all that racket…?"

"Honestly some monochrome bears with red eyes." Michael say looking to see if Rem had finally finished the creatures off yet unfortunately there's two left, but one of them is about to die. Then the girl got up, and michael got a good look now. Since his friend is dealing with the problem.

She has long light purple hair that looks like it got a bad case of bed head, with a large pink bow at the bottom. She has some sort of white neck collar thing, pale skin and red lazy looking eyes that are glowing. She has frilly looking pajamas with a mix of cyan, white, yellow and purple. She has white pink and yellow striped stockings. And she is wearing pink bear themed slippers? Plus she looks to be a kid in elementary school.

"I don't like it when people interrupt my naps~..." The tone in her voice sent shivers down Michael's spine for some reason. However the girl just started walking towards the direction of Rem and the fight. Then she glowed causing everyone, even the last remaining monster, to cover their eyes. And the reactions of those in the area is:

' _what in the world is happening?'_ \- Rem.

' _I guess I should have just burnt them to nothing right away to late now though.'_ \- Michael.

' _rawr?'_ \- the bear creature.

When the light died down, gone was the sleepy looking girl, now some woman wearing bdsm stuff had taken her place. Her hair was longer and a deeper purple with blue at the ends. Her eyes were still lazy looking but had a symbol that looked like a power button, in them a hint of sadism gleamed dangerously. Her bdsm outfit has a black, iris, grey and blue color scheme. And she also has earrings in the same color. Behind her is a pair of wings that look like butterfly wings, which also boast the same color. In her hands is a blade with clear segments along it.

"I don't like it when someone interrupts me. So I guess it is time for a little punishment~" and now her voice sends a shiver down the spines of those in her immediate vicinity. Rem begins to back away.

"You know, I feel pity for the bear." He whispers loudly to michael.

"Not really they seem to feel no pain otherwise when I burn them, well it would be a lot more cowling." Michael replies. To which they see the creature yelping while the woman slashes at it while laughing sadistically.

"ahuh… " Rem mutters.

"Well neat so they do feel pain but no emotion or self preservation instinct interesting." Michael say taking notes.

When the thing was finally dead, she started to walk towards them. Or rather Rem in particular. "Now what shall I do with you, after all you did help with waking me up." she says standing in front of him, and also placing a hand under his chin while lifting it up abit. The sadistic gleam showing brightly as she smirks at her prey.

"Heh, I think I need an adult…" Rem mutters. Which in turn causes the woman to grin.

"But~~ seeing as you did try to keep them from harming me while I was asleep I guess I shall reward you. By not punishing you~" She says in a sing song voice.

"So you know where we are?" Michael asks putting away his notebook.

"Nope!" she says looking at him with a grin.

"Ok so that means more wandering for us" Michael says

"But I am still tired, so carry me please." and she transforms back. But when the light dies down the form of the child from before does not appear, instead she looks looks to be more towards their age, but still shorter than the two boys. Her hair is still long with some dark purple at the tips but is still mostly light purple, not to mention bit messy. She has pajamas in the same color scheme as when she was a child, but less frilly. Her bear themed slippers are smaller. Her eyes are the same red, but look a little tired. When she looked over herself, she was surprised. "huh, this is new."

"Ok ready." Michael asks. To which she nodded, and immediately fell asleep in rems arms.

"Michael, what do I do?" Rem asks expectantly

"Well you could consider it your punishment for not eliminating those beasts quickly." Michael says shrugging.

"Well sorry for not knowing this would happen." Rem snaps back sarcastically, to which Michael just laughs.

Later at night while sitting at a fire, the two see the girl start to wake up. "I see that our new acquaintance is starting to wake Michael." Rem says looking at her before his gaze returns to the fire they made.

"We were just about to decide what to do for night shifts will you be a part of it or no?" Michael asks finishing dinner.

"But first now that your awake, I think introductions would be better. Don't you agree?" Rem asks the two.

"Watch isn't for 3 hours I figured we would start the conversation there but oh well." Michael replies.

"Well. My name is Plutia, but please call me Plutie. And I'm the CPU of planeptune." She then does a bow.

"Ok Michael. Michael, Dunestaff." Michael Says.

"And I'm Remington Darr. But I like to go by Rem." Rem says. "and did you just reference James Bond?" he asks looking towards his friend.

"No, but yet yes. What I mean to say is, I did but didn't try to that's just how it came out." Michael says back. "Honestly I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't point it out."

"Alright then." Rem says. "So who's on first watch?"

"I'm good with any as per my usual." Michael says looking at their new party member.

"Sure you can. I can get some more sleep…" plutia said lazily while munching on some roasted rabbit.

"So same length shifts as last night do you want to take first or second rem." Michael asks.

"I'll have first since you had done that last time." Rem answers.

"Ok then I'll hit the sack then." Michael say leaning against a tree with no blanket and falling asleep.

And so during the night, while he was awake Rem stared up at the night sky filled with stars and a broken moon.

In the morning when Michael looked towards the other two to wake them up, he found Plutia hugging Rem in her sleep. So Michael uses his blade to heat the earth beneath Rem alone to a uncomfortable level.

To which he jumped up and out of the girls grip. "gah!" he yelled. Rem then turned to his friend, "why?"

Michael having made sure his friends sudden jump didn't wake the girl he stands up and walks to a tree. "Well A, it is time to get moving and B, to ask you how much do you trust her and what is our plan now."

"Well I doubt that she would stand a chance against our blades if she tried something. And I don't think we should just leave her to those creatures out here." is Rems response.

"Alright let's just hope we find a settlement today we have 3 days of rations left and I'd like to use them to find work and a place to stay." Michael says looking in the direction they are heading.

"Hopefully… hey why didn't you shake me awake?" questioned rem.

"You did feel a weight on you as you jumped up right and what I did with Plutia." Michael says flatly.

"I didnt feel anything till you woke me up. Why?" Rem asks.

Michael then lets out a sigh "Let's get moving."

Rem just shrugs and pick up plutia piggy back style while she sleeps and follows his friend as they walk.

About a day later, they find themselves in a city named vale. While the three are walking around looking for a place to stay, luckily Plutia had some money on her. Where she had it since she has no pockets, she won't tell.

Now they find themselves outside weapons store to look for sheaths for their weapons. "You know, I doubt we'll find avalon or 'proto-avalon' in here." Rem says to his friends.

"Let's just hope laevateinn doesn't burn what I choose for it and turns it to less than ash instantly." Michael says reminding his friend of the major issue his blade poses.

"Yeah. I don't think it would burn anything but what you want." Rem replied

"Yes but it has partial sentience similar to the Excalibur of legend so if it doesn't like it it may just burn it, issue is I have no clue what this blade thinks a sheath is." Michael says

"Why don't you ask it?" plutia says.

"You think I haven't tried? Trust me I thought of this issue many times, so I have tried multiple techniques thing is my blade may be semi-sentient, but it isn't a zanpakuto that could converse with me physically. There is one thing I thought of trying though." Michael says

"hm…" rem muttered out, "why not put the materials on the blade and see if it feels like it likes them or not?"

"I was planning on holding the blade in my hand and running with the idea that the hotter it is the less it likes the sheath." Michael replies.

"Yeah, I was planning on something similar to that. Mostly because proto-excalibur's sheath was specially made for it." rem said slightly agreeing to his friends methods.

A few minutes later they had finally chosen some sheaths for their blades. And Plutia even got a sword and sheath for herself.

For Michael it was what looked like a normal leather sheath a dull and darkened brown with metal rimming the edge of it. When Michael had Rem pick it up, Rem found out that it was also reinforced with metal in between the layers of leather, making the sheath into basically a blade cover meant to still be used as a blunt force instrument.

For Rem, it was a crimson sheath made of lightweight steel, that had the same general shape of avalon. But smaller. There was also a part that would clip on to a belt. Which rem had clipped onto his belt. When he slid Proto-Excalibur into it, light blue carvings started to appear on It in a language that they didn't recognize.

Finally Plutia had gotten a katana that had the same design as her sword in her other form. Even had the same mechanism. She also got a sheath in the same color scheme.

"So are we ready to get to work looking for work. After all Plutia just arrived here so we don't have a good source of money, and food is a necessity." Michael says looking up and down the road

Rem just nods, and then jerks his head in a direction unexpectedly. Which caused the two others to look surprised. Plutia then asks what happened.

"Something… big happened over there." and with that, Rem runs towards the direction, his companions following right behind. The place they rush into is what looks to be a park. But as they get closer, the colder appears to get. It appears that grass is frosted, trees are losing leaves, and the air around them heating up but being cooled at a near equivalent rate. When they are actually in the park, they see shades of people approaching them, and attack both Rem and Plutia. As if sensing the mana in them. While ignoring Michael.

"Dangit!" the holy sword wielder grunts, defending and sending back attacks. "Michael. Keep on going, whatever I can sense is close. I also sense loneliness in them, and a bit of darkness that's slowly growing! Please go on without us!" he exclaims to his friend. "We'll be fine."

"Ok." is all he gets in response, but see's Michael tap laevateinn on the ground defrosting the whole area around Rem and Plutia as well as superheating some of the earth. "That should keep you two warm for at least 30 minutes if the temp keeps dropping, longer if it levels out." his words growing quieter as he continues onward.

As he gets closer to where Rem said, he starts to see ice on the ground not to mention the trees and several of those shades are frozen solid. And in the disturbing silence he also hears some quiet crying.

"Better start fine tuning the heat I'm giving off I don't want to melt those things free, yet at least." Michael mutters to himself as he approaches the source of the crying.

There he finds a girl a couple years his junior, in a white dress covered by a green hoodie with sleeves covering her arms, with a tail that looks like a rabbit's tail at the back of the jacket. With big floppy green rabbit ears on the hood. She has green rain boots. When he gets closer and has a better look at her, he sees her pale skin and purple hair, although it is a different shade than Plutias. She also has blue eyes, albeit a little red from crying. Then she looks up.

Then blue met brown.

 **Thedarr 24: and that's it for the chapter!**

 **Draconis23: Honestly due to this spreading into a second night I half expected to reach 4k words**

 **Thedarr 24: almost 3k though. Also whoever knows the neptunia series most likely knows where these two characters come from. The first one is more obvious due to us giving out plutias name. But we didn't do that for the second one.**

 **Draconis23: That's a terrible hint after all you are implying she is from neptunia as well.**

 **Thedarr 24: whoever said that the second girl is from the nep series? I did imply it in my previous sentence but she isn't. But her design is extremely close to being from there. But she isn't.**

 **Draconis23: You really have trouble with grammar don't you.**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah, so? Anyways. Time to choose the next story. *spins a wheel and throws darts at it***

 **Draconis23: find out what happens next at . Seeya all.**

 **Thedarr 24: hey guys. Edit here. Due to how tired we were when typing this fanfic. The grammar and spelling errors everywhere. Anyways, I blame how tired we were. This will be the only update for the fic til… I dunno.**

 **Draconis23: I did my best but I'm on my phone and would love to download an app to help with grammar but my phone is garbage that drops it's battery way to fast and any extra apps would only make it worse. Sorry if it still hurts to read.**

 **Thedarr 24: Yeah. But anyways, the holidays are literally around the corner, and since I don't have work or school till January, we may be able to upload the third chapter of this story, fanfiction, either way, it should come out sooner than expected. Till next time, seeya later!**

 **Draconis23: What he said.**


End file.
